Sensitivity of the human eye is not constant under all conditions. In particular, contrast variations within different area types in a picture are commonly perceived differently. Therefore, encoding areas of the picture where the human eye is less sensitive using the same number of bits as areas of the picture where the human eye is more sensitive is inefficient.